Sisters from Isshu
by Jacqueline-Black Harry Potter
Summary: twins Crystal and Emerald start their journey with randomness and coolness. Wait is this right 2 starter pokemon and seven too choice from. This is weird. May and Drew may appear they may not it depends on how i feel.
1. Chapter 1

**wolfdragonne: wow i'm so bored of school but hey gotta learn to geta outta there. HEEHEE**

**crystal: you are relly mad you know that right.**

**wolfdragonne: i know. don't blame me hey me had sugar on taost. ^^**

**crystal: ' 'b ( anime sweatdrop) wolfdragonne does not own pokemon but if she did well everyone would be eating sugar on toast.**

**wolfdragonne: ON WITH DA STORY OF MARMALADE AND CHEESE SANDWICHES.**

**crystal: (another anime sweatdrop)**

_beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep bee-crash_

_uh the morning again. why do i have to wake up so early. oh yeah..._

"I'M GONNA GET MY FIRST POKEMON!" a girl with flame red hair and piercing green eyes jumped on her sister who had just yelled about getting her pokemon.

"will ya shut it. Ma and Pa are still sleeping Crysie. oh yeah what pokemon are y'all gonna get?" the girl who had jumped on her sister said calmly while holding her sister back. when her sister heard this she stopped trying to punch her calm sister instead she stopped and thought about it for a moment.

"i dunno, maybe cyndaquil or zeddie or cranidos. wait i can catch a cyndaquil easy peasy you're gonna jump at that zeddie like you jump at the sound of your favourite pokemon trio." the sister with the flame red hair and piercing green eyes death-glared her twin.

"Crystal Jill Kiki Gordan you stop being evil to your sister now." thier mother shouted up the stairs.

"sorry." Crystal called down avoiding the piercing green eyes of her sister.

"come on Crystal, get dressed and we'll get our pokemon. MOVE IT OR DIE." the green eyed twin yelled army style.

"hahahahahaha...Yes Sir...hahahahahahahaha" Crystal said whilst laughing her head off.

"i'm a ma'am."the green eyed twin said still in army style. 10 minutes later and crystal had put on her blak mini skirt, orange tank top, high heeled brown boots and an orange hairband with a bow on the side. her sister who had been dressed at 7 am in her usual beige cargo pants, camoflauge tank top, her red and black trainers and her flame red hair hanging around her face and her bangs floating dangerously near her nose. Crustal was brushing her long silver hair and brushing it into a high ponytail on top of her head. her bangs brushed to the side of her crystal eyes. Crystal had put a bit of maake up on much to her twins disgust.

" time to get our ." both girls yelled at the same time.

*************downstairs in the lab beside their house**********************

"alright pick 2 pokemon from these 7. Scizor, Chikorita, Slakoth, Aipom, Torchic, Riolu and Chingling. Take your pick from these so you can explore the Isshu region. oh yeah and good luck on your journey my precious daughters."Professor Robert Gordan said hugging his daughters tightly.

"Dad let us go. please. can i pick my pokemon first." Crystal said breaking free from her fathers deathgrip.

"sure Crysie. who do you choose first?" Professor Gordan said ruffling Emerald's already scruffy hair.

"i pick ... Torchic." Crystal said beaming as her new torchic ran to her.

"i pick Scizor." Emerald said as the scizor showed Emerald-like qualities.

"my second pick is riolu. and i'm going to be a film maker. so bye dad bye Emie." Crystal said rushing out with her two pokemon and everything that she needed.

"i pick chikorita and i'm off to be a scientist/breeder in the mountains. Bye dad say bye to mum for us when you see her next please." Emerald said rushing off with her pokemon and her things.

"They grow up so fast. Wait that means Mark is next. Maybe i should give him a pokemon and a second one when he's old enough. let's see i know a mankey will be good for him."

**well that was fun and now for yayness. Yay for RANDOMISCITY.**


	2. begin the fight

**Sorry chapter 2 is late but I only just remembered and I was also very busy about it please don't kill me**

_No POV-Following Crystal_

As crystal walked down the main street of Goldenrod City she was filming her pokemon ahead of her. She was also trying to get a client. The setting sun tinged the city a light warm gold as the tired trainers headed towards the pokemon centre. Crystal and her pokemon headed to the pokemon centre to rest and eat. After dinner she tried contacting Emerald who had finally installed a video phone in her laboratory.  
"Hello this is the Mt. Silver laboratory, new Professor Emerald Gordan speaking. How may I help?" Emerald's voice echoed through the phone like a magnet drawing Crystal towards her sister.  
"Hey Em it's me I just wanted to know how everything's going with you." Crystal said trying not to sound desperate but she knew her sister could tell, even if Crystal herself couldn't.  
"Hey Cryssie wow it's been so long I thought you became MIA I was going to send out a search party. Everything's great here. I can't wait until you visit. Hey you will never guess what? I got a Treecko, a Charmander, a Shinx and a Riolu. The Treecko is called Martes, the Charmander is called Fiesta, the Shinx is called Azul and the Riolu is called Nublado. My Chikorita is called Dias and the Scizor is called Hoja (Hoja pronounced Hoya-it's Spanish). How about you? What pokemon do you have now? Did you name them? Did you get a client yet?" Emerald's scruffy hair was even more out place than normal and she seemed really tired.  
"I have now got a Spearow, a Shinx, and a Poochyena. I didn't name them because they didn't want me too. You seem really tired by the way oh and I haven't got a client yet." Crystal said looking at her hands that she had placed in her lap. She looked up and saw Emerald's face in a thinking style. Crystal liked the fact that her sister never pitied anyone she either left them alone or she helped them.  
"Cryssie if you want to then you can send your pokemon here to me so I can help them and look after them if you catch one too many." Emerald's eyes were darting back and forth between the screen that Crystal was displayed on and another screen where something another screen where something apparently very important was obviously displayed.  
"Are you sure? Okay thank you so much Emie. That is a huge load of my mind. Really it is. Now if only I can get a client I will be as happy as a buneary smelling flowers." Crystal shouted attracting the attention of a nearby couple who had been arguing on five seconds ago. They walked over and stood beside the Crystal without her noticing. They noticed the person she was talking to did notice.  
"Sorry Cryssie I gotta go. My newly installed system is playing up and the information isn't coming through. Oh and don't worry, you will get a client soon. Bye. Talk to you later." Emerald said before hanging up. Crystal banged her head on the desk and released a sigh that she had been holding in during the chat with her sister.  
"Hi who are you?" A voice beside caused her to jump up and pull out her Spearow's pokeball. She noticed a girl beside the arrogant, cocky boy with green hair and green eyes. The girl had waist length chestnut brown hair, sapphire blue eyes and was apparently not the guy's girlfriend because the boy was hanging around her like a protective Poochyena glaring at any guy that looked at the brown haired girl.  
"The name's Crystal Gordan. I am a film maker if I can get a client. And who are you two. Clearly you are travelling together but not as a couple because if you were a couple the green haired boy would either be holding your hand or have his arm draped over your shoulder." Crystal said stating the obvious and making the couple in front of her looked pleased and shocked at the same time.  
"I'm May Maple, Co-ordinator and this grass-haired doofus( ) is Drew Hayden also a Co-ordinator." The brunette, May, said hitting Drew in the side so he that he nodded at me.  
"Yeah we are Top Co-ordinators. May is called the Princess of Hoenn, I don't know why though because she is a klutz." Drew said flicking his hair (^^d) causing May to turn red and Crystal to attack her bag looking for her notebook and a pen.  
"Can I please . . ." Crystal began but was interrupted by Drew.  
"Have an autograph? Sorry I'm not signing anything today." Drew said observing my expression.  
"No I was going to ask if I can interview you for a film. But if you don't want to then I guess I can find someone else, hopefully." Crystal said turning back to her bag and putting her notebook and pen away and putting her bag on her back.  
"Wait why don't you travel with us and film the great outdoors. You know see the world from a trainer/co-ordinator's point of view." May said looking at Drew and Crystal. Crystal looked delighted while Drew looked shocked at May's idea.  
"Please can I go with you. I could film what you two do when you're training your pokemon, getting ready for a contest and anything you want me to film. My camera is ready to go and so am I." Crystal said with huge puppy dog eyes.

_Drew's POV_

_Oh no not another girl that can do the puppy dog eyes. At least May isn't the one doing them. I would have cracked in the first second. Now that another girl may travel with us I could probably end up confessing to May that I love her more than air. That's it Crystal is defiantly travelling with us._ Drew thought while keeping an emotionless face.  
"Alright you can travel with us just tell me are you a fangirl?" I had to ask she seemed too understand the question. Odd.  
"No I am not a fangirl. Where are we going?" Crystal asked.  
"We are going to the contest hall tomorrow to compete." May said _Arceus I love her intellect and caring nature._  
"Cool. Do you want me to film your battles?" Crystal asked. I suddenly became nervous. May seemed to beam but being The Great Drew I could sense her nervousness.  
"Sure. May?" I only asked May because she would probably kill me if I didn't.  
"Yeah sounds like fun. Do you wanna stay in the same room as us or do you have your own room?" May said looking like her fantastic self again _did I just say that?_  
"Thanks I hadn't asked Nurse Joy yet, so I would love to. You know my sister always says that people are no good but I don't think you two are. I mean you helped me when no-one else would." Crystal said actually making May and myself fill with pride.  
"Come on. We've got a busy day tomorrow. Wait do you get up early or late?" I had to ask that because May gets up late and if Crystal does as well then I will go crazy.  
"My sister says I do. But according to my mum I don't. Then again my mum wakes up at 10. My sister and brothers wake up at 6 and my dad wakes up at 8." Crystal said. I think she spends way too much time with her mum-if that's even possible.  
"What time do you wake up is what I want to know. Not when your family wake up." I couldn't help saying that. May gave me a look that made me feel very guilty but Crystal waved it off-obviously her brothers are also like me. Or her sister is.  
"I wake up at 9. You sounded just like my sister then. Well she is exceedingly boyish so it's not really a surprise that a boy would sound like her." Crystal wakes up at 9, May wakes up at 9:30 and I wake up at 9:35 if May wakes me up if she doesn't I wake up at sometime between 9:40 and 10.  
"Great. Lets just go to the room. May, Crystal after you." Well it isn't nice to be my usual self to both of them at this hour (it's 10pm) so I sort of can't be arrogant at this time. Which is probably why May likes to talk to me at this time of the day-well night really.  
"Yeah let's go." May said running off leaving me to walk with Crystal until May came running back due to the fact that I have the key. When we got into the room I went to the bathroom to shower and get changed. I heard Crystal and May talking about something but I couldn't hear what it was until I came out and heard May say:  
". . . I don't know if I like him like that or just as a friend. Love is so confusing-or liking someone more than a friend. I don't know. Oh, hey Drew." May said blushing. Crystal excused herself to go shower which left May and myself alone. May was fiddling with her top while I just sat on the edge of my bed.  
"Drew could you possibly turn around so I can get changed. " May said blushing cutely. I love it when she does that especially when it's about me.  
"Why? I don't mind watching you change." I just couldn't stop myself. I love her so much that I want to embarrass her-which sounds strange I know but I don't want anyone else to have her.  
"Please Drew, for me." May's puppy dog face NOOOOOO. I can't resist for long.  
"What's in it for me?" That took a lot to say out loud. Wow May's hot.  
"Um, I don't know. A hug?" May is so cute when she's confused. I don't think a hug will cut though. Time to mess with her head-again.  
"May you should know by now that a hug won't cut it." Hee hee hee, Max would be proud of me. I think.  
"Then what _Drew_." Please tell me she did not see me shudder.  
"How about a kiss? For 15 seconds or longer." Wow I love messing with her. Her face is getting redder by the second.  
"What are you serious I have to kiss you for 15 seconds or longer why do you have to be so evil, manipulative and crazy? I hate you so much sometimes." May glared at me with so much venom that I instantly felt guilty and upset at asking her to kiss me.  
"Kidding. A hug would be . . . great. Just great, fantastic really. I'm babbling aren't I." I couldn't help myself, she seemed so angry. I don't want her to force herself to do something she doesn't want to.  
"I still hate you and because of what you said you aren't getting a hug either. And since Crystal is done I'm going to change in the bathroom." May said storming past a very confused Crystal who asked what was going on?  
"I got May angry again. Please help me. I'm begging you." I can't believe I begged someone let alone a girl who I just met.  
"Sure. I'll talk to her for you." Crystal replied happily. I started breathing again after she said that. May came in put her clothes away said goodnight to Crystal and got into her bed without so much as a sideways glance at me.  
"Thanks Crystal. Goodnight both of you." I couldn't contain it any longer May was ignoring me and the only person that could help me was a girl called Crystal who I just met. My life just got even more terrible because of the fact that May hadn't so much as look at me.  
"Goodnight May. Goodnight Drew. Thanks again for letting me travel with you guys." Crystal said as she climbed into bed and flicked of the light switch on her way considering that both me and May were in our beds. May was probably asleep, Crystal-judging by the snuffling coming from the top bunk-was sound asleep around. Me on the other hand was suffering with the loss of May. I heard May turn over and I felt her death stare. I turned over to meet her gaze and she glared harder at me but when she saw how depressed I looked. I sat up and turned my body to look at her with a look that clearly said 'sorry'. May suddenly got up walked over to my bed-I thought she was going to hit me-but instead she sat down beside me and hugged me.  
"Sorry. It's just that I'm going through something and when you asked for a kiss everything sort of clicked or it could have snapped I'm not so sure anymore. Will you forgive me Drew?" May's pleading look sent me over the edge and I just hugged her-a bit too tight.  
"Of course I forgive you May. I'm just glad that you forgive me. I think we should go to sleep. We have a contest tomorrow." I whispered into her hair that smelt of roses and cinnamon.  
"Okay but first you have to let me go. You're squeezing me." I let go of May-rather regretfully on my part-and was getting into bed when May kissed my cheek and went to her own bed. That night I had great dreams, mostly of me and May walking on a beach holding hands. Hopefully dreams can come true.

**Wow that was took ages to write. Most of Drew's POV was based on something my friends went through. Inspiration comes anywhere.**


End file.
